APD
by Ju-chan1988
Summary: Kurogane bekommt einen neuen Partner erst haben sie ein paar Probleme, nicht nur miteinander sondern auch, weil sie dauernd in einen neuen Fall schlittern...Disclaimer: Unteranderem von Clamp und anderen ausgeliehen.


**File 1**

„Hey, Detective! Kommen Sie doch mal bitte."

Leicht genervt drehte ich mich zu meiner Chefin namens Mina Shinsai um, die – wie immer mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand – auf mich zusteuerte. Ich fragte mich, ob die Tasse nicht schon längst angewachsen war. Dass sie noch nicht an einem Koffeinschock gestorben war, wunderte mich ebenfalls. Sie schien nämlich nichts anderes zu sich zu nehmen als Kaffee.

„Ich hab jetzt Feierabend.", brummte ich. „Was gibt's denn?" Ich hatte meinen letzten Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen und jetzt wollte ich nach Hause, ein wenig Pause machen.

„Sie bekommen einen neuen Partner."

Wie bitte? Ich arbeitete seit Jahren allein. „Ich brauche keinen Partner.", sagte ich. Beziehungsweise, ich _wollte_ keinen Partner. Nicht nach der Sache damals ... –

„Hören Sie... Wir brechen seit Jahren die Vorschriften. Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit. Sie werden Ihren Partner abholen!", sagte Shinsai und sah energisch zu mir hoch. Wenn sie mit diesem Tonfall kam, duldete sie keine Widerrede.

„Na schön. Wenn's sein muss.", meinte ich, mit einem nicht besonders begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wo wartet der denn?"

„Er ist frisch von der Polizeischule. Da müsste er auch noch sein, er muss noch seine Zeugnisse abholen. Holen Sie ihn ab, bringen Sie ihn hierher und weisen sie ihn ein. Sakura-chan wird Ihnen später noch weitere Instruktionen geben.", sagte sie und rauschte davon.

Ich seufzte. Na toll. Frisch von der Schule? Keine Erfahrungen im Außendienst? Mein neuer Partner? Das konnte was werden...

„Ach, und...-", sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, „vergessen Sie den Bericht nicht..."

Und ich dachte, den hätte sie vergessen. Da konnte ich mir den Feierabend wohl abschreiben.

Missmutig ging ich zu meinem schwarzen BMW und machte mich auf den Weg zur Polizeischule. Der Verkehr war wieder mal die Hölle, was meine Laune nicht besonders hob. Verdammt, konnte ich nicht einmal in Ruhe Feierabend machen, ohne dass etwas dazwischen kam!

Geschlagene dreißig Minuten später – zu Fuß hätte ich wohl nur eine Viertelstunde gebraucht – brachte ich meinen Wagen vor der Akademie zum Stehen. Ich stieg aus und sah mich um.

Niemand zu sehen. War ich nun zu spät oder zu früh? Oder hatte ich auf der falschen Seite des Gebäudes geparkt? Ich lehnte mich gegen den Wagen um zu warten.

„Entschuldigung?" Jemand stupste mich an. War ich eingenickt? Ich hob den Kopf. Ein Blondschopf stand vor mir und hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht, das von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte. Im ersten Augenblick dachte ich, es wäre eine Frau, doch die nichtvorhandene Oberweite zeigte deutlich, dass es sich um einen Kerl handelte.

„Hn?", machte ich und richtete mich ein wenig auf. Stand ich im Parkverbot?

Der Blonde trat einen Schritt zurück Er war einen Kopf kleiner als ich und so musste er den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen.

„Sind Sie der Detective, der mich abholen soll?", fragte er mich. War das etwa mein neuer Partner? Und, verdammt, war ihm das Grinsen festgewachsen!

„Ja. Der bin ich.", antwortete ich.

„Ich bin Fye, freut mich. Warten Sie schon lange?", plapperte er los. „Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, tut es mir Leid, das Abholen der Unterlagen hat mehr Zeit beansprucht als ich erwartet hatte..."

Holte der auch mal Luft?

„Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit.", brummte ich und deutete auf den Wagen. „Rein da." Mit diesen Worten stieg ich selbst ein. Der Blonde schaute ein wenig verdutzt, doch dann sprang er um das Auto herum und ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder. Um gleich darauf wieder loszuplaudern wie ein Wasserfall. Ich warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und ließ den Motor an.

„Sie sind ja nicht sehr gesprächig, hm?", fragte er – scheinbar unbeeindruckt von meinem Blick – und strahlte mich an. Ich fand, dass er eigentlich deswegen in Quarantäne gesteckt werden sollte: Strahlungsgefahr.

„Hm.", brummte ich. Er dafür ja umso mehr.

„Sie haben sich auch noch gar nicht vorgestellt, Detective...", stellte er fest und sah erwartungsvoll zu mir herüber.

„Kurogane.", grummelte ich.

„Kurogane-san? Dann sind wir ja Partner!" Wenigstens einer der sich freute.

„Ja, leider.", knurrte ich.

„Shinsai-san hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt..." Womit er mich dann sonst noch auf dem Weg zum Revier zutextete, ging bei mir von einem Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder heraus. Und vor allem ging er gleich zum „Du" über. Aber er hörte auch nicht mehr damit auf. Nach zehn Minuten wurde es mir dennoch zuviel.

„Wäre es möglich, einmal die Klappe zu halten?", knurrte ich. „Ich versuche mich aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren... Außerdem kann ich es nicht leiden, wenn man mich von der Seite zuquatscht."

„Oh. Tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht.", meinte Fye und war tatsächlich ruhig – zumindest für fünf Minuten. „Vielleicht hatten wir einen schlechten Start und sollten von vorne anfangen.", schlug er vor. „Gibt es irgendwelche Regeln, Kuro-sama?"

Und ob. „Regel Nr. 1: Ich heiße Kurogane. Regel Nr. 2: Quatsch nicht so viel und hör mit diesem Dauergrinsen auf. Regel Nr. 3..."

Ich stellte fest, dass er sich an die Regeln hielt – außer an die ersten zwei...

Ich stoppte den Wagen vor dem 13. Revier des APD (Abaton Police Department) und riss die Tür beim Öffnen fast aus den Angeln.

Dann stapfte ich auf die Tür der Dienststelle zu.

Fye sprang ebenfalls aus dem Wagen. „Kuro-chan, warum bist du denn so sauer...?", fragte er und versuchte mit mir Schritt zu halten. Er musste fast rennen. „Hey, jetzt geh doch nicht so schnell...!"

Ich stoppte abrupt und er rannte in mich hinein, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich KUROGANE heiße?", fragte ich, mühsam beherrscht.

„Aber Kuro-pii...!"

Hoffnungslos. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, drehte mich herum und stieß die Tür zum Revier auf. Ich nahm schnurstracks Kurs auf unser Informationscenter, kurz IC, Fye im Schlepp. Das IC war mit Hightech nur so vollgestopft, das neueste vom Markt was Hard- und Software anging.

Als dort die Türen automatisch auseinander glitten, drehte sich Sakura-chan fröhlich lächelnd zu uns um. „Kurogane-san! Wie immer perfektes Timing.", meinte sie und reichte mir eine Akte. Dann wendete sie sich meinem Partner zu. „Und dann müssen Sie Fye-san sein. Willkommen auf dem 13. Revier! Ich bin Sakura.", sagte sie. Fye strahlte sie an. „Freut mich sehr."

„Puuuuuuuuh!" Ich machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, sodass die weiße Pelzkugel, die auf mich zugeschossen kam, an mir vorbeiflog. Leider verfehlte sie auch die Tür, da dessen automatischer Öffnungsmechanismus durch meine Bewegung wieder aktiviert wurde.

Fye schaute etwas erschrocken. Doch da hatte er Mokona auch schon auf seiner Schulter sitzen. „Ich bin Mokona! Puh!" Da hatten sich ja zwei gefunden. Fye wiederholte sein „Freut mich sehr" und die beiden strahlten um die Wette. Sakura widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. „Ach, Kurogane-san, die Chefin will dich sprechen... du sollst Fye-san mitbringen.", sagte sie.

Ich nickte und drehte mich auf dem Absatz um.

„Bis dann, Fye-san!", verabschiedeten Mokona und Sakura meinen Partner, als dieser sich beeilte mir zu folgen – nicht ohne den beiden noch fröhlich zum Abschied zu winken.

„Herein!", erklang es durch die Tür an der „Inspektor Mina Shinsai, APD, 13. Revier" prangte. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Fye quetschte sich auch noch schnell durch den Türspalt. Er hatte zur Abwechslung mal geschwiegen und so hatte ich glatt vergessen, dass er hinter mir war und die Tür nach dem Eintreten wieder geschlossen.

Shinsai stand, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, in ihrem Büro am Fenster und schaute heraus. Nachdem sie einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee – ich glaube das war die Standarddroge auf unserem Revier – genommen hatte, drehte sie sich zu uns um.

„Und, Detective? Wie ich sehen kann, haben Sie sich mit ihrem Partner bekannt gemacht.", meinte sie.

Ich hatte ja wohl keine andere Wahl gehabt. Ich deutete ein Nicken an. Sie wandte sich an Fye. „Lieutenant, willkommen auf dem 13. Revier. Ich bin Mina Shinsai, Leiterin dieser Dienststelle. Stören sie sich nicht an der schroffen Art des Detectives, eigentlich ist er ganz nett.", grinste sie.

Fye lächelte zurück. „Ich weiß. Vielleicht ist er ja nur schüchtern?", kicherte er. Ich warf ihm einen tödlich geladenen Blick zu.

„Haben Sie Ihren Partner schon eingewiesen?", erkundigte sich Shinsai.

„Nein. Wir sind gerade erst angekommen und waren noch im IC.", sagte ich.

„Dann tun Sie das jetzt und dann dürfen Sie Feierabend machen.", antwortete Shinsai und widmete sich wieder ihrem Kaffee. Wir waren schon halb aus der Tür, als sie den Kopf noch einmal hob. „Ich kriege noch ein paar Berichte von Ihnen, Detective!"

Ich seufzte. Ein paar? Es war ein ganzer Berg, der sich auf dem Schreibtisch stapelte. Die Tischplatte bog sich fast durch. Ich hasste den Papierkram!

„Berichte?", fragte Fye.

„Ja. Die Dinger, mit denen man sich nach jedem Fall herumquält und die völlig sinnlos sind.", brummte ich.

„Ich verstehe..." Der Blondschopf lachte. Ich schielte zu ihm herüber.

Dann grinste ich. Vielleicht war ein Partner doch nicht ganz so schlecht...

Ich führte ihn durch das Revier. Im IC waren wir ja schon gewesen. Vom Büro des Chefs über die Kantine, von dort ins Forensische Labor, in die Asservatenkammer und dann weiter in die Büroabteilung. Danach schauten wir in der Pathologie vorbei.

Dr. Meyer hatte gerade eine Obduktion und unterhielt sich mit dem Toten, an dem er herumschnippelte. Aber die Unterhaltung war logischerweise etwas einseitig. Da wir ihn nicht stören wollten – wir würden ihn eh noch öfter zu Gesicht bekommen – gingen wir weiter zur Trainingshalle. Das war dann auch die letzte Station, wir hatten zwar noch einen Fuhrpark, aber der war nicht unbedingt wichtig. Außerdem hatte ich keine Lust mehr.

Fye hatte mich nämlich mit Fragen gelöchert, die ich kurz und knapp beantwortet hatte. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich Feierabend machen.

Dann standen wir wieder am Eingang des IC.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Fye und schaute mich an.

„Hab ich Feierabend.", brummte ich und wandte mich zum Gehen.

„In welchem Bezirk wohnst du denn?"

„Oxalit.", antwortete ich. Oxalit war der dritte Bezirk von fünf in Abaton. Dort gab es fast nur Hochhäuser und es war das Einkaufsviertel der Stadt. In Oxalit bekam man fast alles. „Warum?", hakte ich nach.

„Könntest du mich mitnehmen? Ich habe meine Wohnung auch in dem Bezirk...", bat Fye.

Hatte ich irgendwo ein Schild, auf dem stand „Privattaxi" oder „Bringdienst"! Ungefähr den Blick hatte ich auch drauf. „Hast du keinen Führerschein?", fragte ich.

„Doch, schon... – aber keinen Wagen.", gab Fye zurück. „Meine Wohnung ist in der Hauptstraße..."

Da kam ich dran vorbei. Ich wohnte in der Nähe der Hauptstraße.

„Na schön. Dieses eine Mal..." Ich steuerte den Ausgang an.

Fye strahlte mich an und sprang hinter mir her. „Danke, Kuro-tan!"

Die Hauptstraße war zur Rushhour das reinste Chaos.

Das war so klar, dass ich genau dort hinein geriet. Hätte ich vor zwei Stunden meinen Feierabend genießen können, wäre ich in einer halben Stunde zu Hause gewesen. Jetzt schlich ich im Stop-and-go-Verkehr über die Hauptstraße, und das würde wohl noch eine Stunde, wenn nicht mehr, so weiter gehen.

Und dann war da ja noch Fye.

„Es ist wirklich nett, dass du mich nach Hause bringst, Kuro-myu. Und das bei dem Verkehr..."

Er fing ja schon wieder damit an, mich zuzutexten.

„Hör mal zu - ! Ich hatte einen langen Tag und ich würde jetzt gerne meine Ruhe haben, okay?", fauchte ich. Ich musste mich beherrschen, ihn nicht anzuschreien.

„Okay!", meinte Fye und nickte. „Scheint ja wirklich ein harter Job zu sein..."

Ich warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, der ihn verstummen ließ. „Sorry...", nuschelte er nur noch.

Eine Weile später stoppte ich den BMW vor Fyes Haustür.

„Bis morgen, Kuro-wan!", sagte Fye und stieg aus dem Wagen. Er schien es mir nicht übel zu nehmen, dass ich so unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen war, denn er strahlte wieder wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Ich fuhr weiter und erreichte mein Haus in einer halben Stunde.

Ich parkte und schloss meine Haustür auf. /Endlich, dachte ich, als ich diese dann hinter mir zufallen ließ.

File 1 – Closed

to be continued


End file.
